The research objectives of this project are collaborative studies of pharmacologic, toxicologic and therapeutic properties of various modalities, including new chemotherapeutic agents and regimens, immunotherapy and radiotherapy in the management of malignant diseases in human beings. All patients involved in this project are to receive maximally effective medical care in the course of these studies and the studies are to be planned so as to afford the patient maximum benefit and comfort. These collaborative studies are to be performed in concert with the other institutional members and principal investigators who comprise the Southwest Oncology Group. All patients will be fully informed of the risks involved and consent will be obtained from them. It is anticipated that these studies will provide physicians with a background of experience and information which will enable them to manage patients with malignant disease more effectively.